FIRASAT
by Khafid
Summary: Kemarin Kulihat Awan Memebentuk Wajahmu Desau Angin Meniupkan Namamu Tubuhku Terpaku Semalam Bulan Sabit Melengkungkan Senyummu Tabur Bintang Serupa Kilau Auramu KRISTAO SONGFICT, BL


_Tittle : __**FIRASAT**_

_**C**__hast : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris_

_Hung Zi Tao a.k.a Tao_

_Member EXO_

_Length : one shot_

_Genre :YAOI,BROTHERSHIP.  
_

_Disclaimer : semua cast disini bukan punya saya . mereka punya tuhan yang dititipkan pada orang tua masing2. Yang terikat kontrak dengan  
_

_WARNING : __**TYPHO BERTEBARAN, OUT OF CHARACTER, BOYS LOVE, CERITA BIKIN MUNTAH. SAYA SARANKAN SEBELUM BACA FICT INI UNTUK BERDOA TERLEBIH DAHULU AGAR TIDAK TERJADI HAL HAL YANG TIDAK DIINGINKAN.**_

Note : 4 jam ngetik ini, no edit, mian kalo banyak ranjau hubungan Lay dan Tao cuma sebatas sahabat. Cuap – cuap bentar ya, ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Om Marcell yang firasat. Aku bener – bener berharap kalau EXO bakal balik jadi 12. Tapi sebagia fans yang baik aku bakal dukung semua keputusan dari Kris gege, dia udah gede jadi dia pasti bakal tau mana yang baik mana yang enggak. Aku juga gak ada maksud jelek dibalik penulisan ff ini. Ide ff ini muncul begitu aja begitu aku dengar lagu firasat . dan kalo ada kata yang tidak berkenan menurut kalian, tulis aja di kolom review uneg2 kalian ttg ff ini berupa Kritik dan saran yang membangun. Tapi jangan ngebash ya. Jangan suka ngebash orang lain, itu gak baik. Sekian bila ada kata – kata atau hal – hal yang menurut kalian tidak berkenan dihati readers-nim saat membacanya saya mohon maaf yang sebesar – besarnya. Akhir kata selamat membaca

.

.

* * *

TAO POV

"Huang Zi Tao, bisakah Anda lebih focus ! kita sudah mengulang hampir 5 kali hanya untuk part dance ini !"

"Jwesonghamnida songsaengnim" aku hanya menunduk mendengar bentakan dari songsangnim. Entah mengapa fikiranku sangat kacau hari ini, sampai – sampai part dance yang sudah kuhafal diluar kepala bisa terlupakan hanya karna satu nama.

"huft, baiklah. Kalian istirahat dulu." setelah menyuruh ke-11 member EXO untuk istirahat sang pelatih dance berjalan menuju Kai yang sedang minum air mineral yang telah disediakan. Dia menyuruh Kai untuk membantu Tao, kamudian pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu setelah memberitahu Kai.

" Kai, bantu Tao untuk memperbaiki gerakanya !"

"Arrasseo songsangnim"

"Kai, jangan terlalu serius dengan Tao. Kurasa dia masih Shock dengan keadaan kita sekarang."

"Tanpa kau beritahupun aku sudah mengerti Soo Hyung. Tapi terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku." Kai memberikan senyum setelah menjawab kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh D.O, kemudian dia meninggalkan D.O dan berjalan mendekati Tao yang terduduk dipojok ruangan.

#Tao Side#

.

.

"_sebenarnya apa yang kufikirkan sekarang. Ayolah Huang Zi Tao ! kau bukan anak gadis yang akan frustasi karna ditinggal kekasihnya. Lagi pula itu sudah keputusan'nya'. Tapi,, kenapa kau tak bercerita padaku dulu ge~. Kau anggap apa aku selama ini."_

**Puk **

Aku tersadar dari lamunaku begitu merasakan tepukan di bahuku.

"Kai…"

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyung ?" aku hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala samar. Kini Kai tengah duduk bersandar tepat disampingkiriku.

"Ceritakan Hyung, Mungkin aku bisa membantumu" aku tersenyum begitu menyadari Kai yang disampingku bukan lah Kai yang sering mengerjai Chen Hyung bersama Sehun. Mungkin tak ada salahnya berbagi pemikiranku denganya.

"menurutmu, kenapa Kris Ge tidak bicara dulu kepada Kita jika Dia akan membatalkan Kontrak ?"

"Aku….." Kai terdiam. Kurasa dia juga tidak Tau.

"Huufft ~" dapat kudengar Kai yang tengah menghela nafas disampingku

"aku juga tidak tau hyung, tapi dia pasti punya Kurasa Kita harus berfikir positif untuk masalah yang kita alami sekarang." Kai benar, tidak seharusnya aku berfikir negative terhadap orang yang kusayangi.

"Kau benar Kai. Tak seharusnya aku berfikir negative saat ini"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan latihan hari ini dan lekas pulang. Aku sudah lelah" mendengar keluhan Kai aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae Kai, karna aku kita jadi harus bertahan lebih lama di sini."

"Tak apa, yang lain tadi juga melakukan kesalahan" Kai berdiri dan membantuku untuk berdiri. kami mengulang Latihan hingga aku benar – benar menguasai semua part dance dan akhirnya kami ber 11 bisa pulang dan beristirahat di Dorm

.

.

.

**~F.I.R.A.S.A.T~.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 Agustus 2014**

"3 bulan berlalu semenjak gugatan yang diajukan oleh Kris Ge, Tapi sampai sekarang masih belum ada kepastian tentang Kotrak Kris Ge. Aku sudah sangat merindukanya karena hampir 3 bulan ini kami tidak bertemu, sekalipun hanya untuk berkomunikasi aku tidak bisa. Nomor ponselnya sudah tidak aktif. E-mail yang ku kirim juga tak dibalas. Aku benar benar hawatir dengannya saat ini."

_Kemarin Kulihat Awan Memebentuk Wajahmu_

_Desau Angin Meniupkan Namamu_

_Tubuhku Terpaku Semalam_

_Bulan Sabit Melengkungkan Senyummu_

_Tabur Bintang Serupa Kilau Auramu_

_._

_._

_._

2 September 2014

"_Hari ini benar – benar melelahkan ge. Jadwal EXO sangat banyak, tapi semua berjalan dengan lancar. Dan aku benar benar merindukanmu. Cepatlah kembali ge"_

E-mail sent -

Seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, aku mengirim e-mail untuk Kris ge, sekalipun selalu tak ada balasan darinya, namun aku akan sangat senang jika dia mau membacanya. Setidaknya dia Tau seberapa besar kerinduanku ini.

Aku meletakan ponselku di meja nakas. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju balkon kamar. Langit benar – benar cerah malam ini, sekarang aku bisa mengerti kenapa Kris ge sangat menyukai galaxy.

_Akhirnya bagai sungai yang mendamba samudra_

_Kutahu pasti kemanakan ku bermuara_

_Semoga ada waktu sayngku_

_Kupercaya alampun berbahasa_

_Ada __**MAKNA **__dibalik semua pertanda_

_**FIRASAT INI, RASA RINDUKAH ATAU TANDA BAHAYA ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tanpa terasa, udara diluar menjadi lebih dingin, bahkan angin berhembus cukup kencang dan menerbangkan dedaunan yang terlepas dari dahannya. Perlahan awan hitam mulai menyelimuti langit malam yang semula cerah. Rintik – rintik hujan jatuh bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mataku. Aku tak Tau kenapa aku menangis, untuk siapa air mata ini jatuh ? cepat – cepat kuhapus air mataku.

Aku mulai kedinginan sekarang, namun entah mengapa aku seolah – terpaku melihat bulan sabit yang tampak di antara kelamnya mendung. Tapi, tak berselang lama. Dingin yang tadinya terasa membekukan sekarang hilang dan digantikan oleh hangatnya selimut, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah sepasang tangan yang memegang ujung selimut di depan dadaku. Aroma petrichor yang sempat mendominasi indra penciumanku kini tergantikan dengan aroma tubuh pemilik tangan yang masih bertengger manis didepan dadaku. Bisa dibilang dia sedang memelukku sekarang ini.

"Kau akan sakit jika berlama – lama diluar tao-ya" perlahan hatiku yang tadinya resah sekarang berangsur – angsur tenang setelah mendengar alunan suara merdu dari salah satu hyung kesayanganku ini.

"Aku baik – baik saja ge"

"Masih memikirkanya ?" sekarang dapat kurasakan beban yang bertambah di bahu kananku.

"heum, begitulah."

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan, kau masih punya 10 saudara yang akan selalu menyayangimu disini tao-ya"

"Jadi aku harus melupakan Kris Ge begitu ?"

"Tidak juga, Kau hanya perlu memperhatikan yang ada di depanmu sekarang. Dan itu artinya kau tidak perlu melupakan yang jauh."

"Maksudmu apa Lay ge ? aku tidak mengerti ?"

"Tak taukah kau jika kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu selama 3 bulan terakhir ini ? Kau jadi lebih pendiam dan lebih sering mengabaikan Suho Hyung. Ok coret yang terakhir, tapi ayolah…. Kemana Dongsaeng pandaku yang sering ber aegyo ? aku benar – benar merindukan panda imutku."

" pfftt.. siapa yang kau sebut panda Imutmu ge~" aku mencubit pipi Lay ge gemas begitu melihat ekspresi merajuknya sekarang.

"aw,, tentu kau" dan sekarang kami saling mencubit pipi masing – masing hingga terdengar suara hujan yang semakin deras ditambah pitir yang sekarang bermunculan diantara kelamnya mendung.

"Sebaiknya Kita Masuk Ge. Aku tidak ingin menjadi panda bakar disini"

.

.

.

.

.

"mianhae Lay ge~" sekarang kami telah terbaring diatas kasur kami masing-masing

"heuum…."

"soal tadi, dan 3 bulan terakhir. Aku akan menjadi panda imutmu lagi mulai besok" jawabku dengan senyum yang selebar senyum Chanyeol Hyung.

"Heuum…." Sekarang aku mulai curiga. Kurasa Lay ge sugah tidur. Dan benar saja, sekarang dapat kulihat dia tengah memeluk guling dengan pose yang sangat imut. Benar – benar seperti kelinci, ditambah dengan topi tidurnya yang memiliki telinga, lengkap sudah.

"**Kris ge, mulai sekarang aku yang akan menggantikanmu menjaga saudara tidak sedarah kita, aku yang akan selalu mengingatmu dihatiku, dan aku yang akan menjadi panda yang cool tapi tetap imut di EXO"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~fin~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**absurd yaa ? **

**last mind to review ?**


End file.
